


All or Nothing

by GlacierKato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Original Character(s), Other, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierKato/pseuds/GlacierKato
Summary: Based of the prompt by http://discontentramblings.tumblr.com/: An asexual and pansexual become roommates and have wacky adventures.Mila is a quiet and shy girl who would much rather spend her day reading books than talking to other people. When she moves to a new boarding school in Canada, things will change quite a bit when she meets Lauren, her optimistic and flirty roommate.





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Reader.
> 
> This is my first story, so don't expect too much...
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story as much as Dean enjoys his pie.

Mila Bailey stood in front of her new dorm room. She had moved to a new school in Canada, in hopes that she might be more accepted. If coming to Canada had taught her anything, it was that everybody was super nice. Well mostly. Mila wasn’t too sure about the seemingly more popular kids. Even she had watched enough high school dramas to know the popular kids could be cruel. Still, everyone she had met was quite nice. Time to see the space she was going to be living in until summer. She opened the door.

“Hello!” A dark skinned girl with long, brown wavy hair tackled Mila with a hug. Mila tensed up. She wasn’t expecting this.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you!” The girl released her, bearing one of the biggest, friendliest smile Mila had ever seen. “I’m Lauren Shari, but you can just say Lauren. You’re Mila, right?”

“Umm… yeah” Mila said, returning Lauren’s big, bright smile with a small, shy one.

“Good! I was waiting for you since forever” Lauren emphasized this by making a huge circle with her hands “I wanted to pick a bed, but then I thought it would be nicer to let you get here first so we could call dibs. I CALL DIBS ON THE ONE CLOSEST TO THE BATHROOM!!!!” Lauren immediately hopped on the bed and closed her eyes. Her stuff had already been unpacked. Small knick knacks had been carefully placed on the shelf and her side was decorated with posters of superheroes. There was a flag on the side of her bed. It had horizontal lines colored black, grey, white, and purple. 

“I like your flag” Mila said. Lauren opened one eye.

“Oh. You weren’t supposed to see that” She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it under her bed. Strange, but Mila didn’t think much of it. She didn’t want to be one to judge. She unpacked her stuff, folding her clothes into a dresser draw and bringing out one of her favorite poster. She had drawn it herself, a beautiful blue, pink, and yellow bird flying in a grey world. 

“Cool picture! You draw it yourself?” Lauren looked over at Mila. Mila nodded, blushing at the compliment. “Neat. It’s so on fleek” 

“Do you like superheroes?” Mila asked.

“You bet, I love all the action scenes in the movies. They’re so cool! My favorite is Captain Griffin. I love their powers, who wouldn’t love to fly. I also think they’re a great representative of…”

Lauren trailed off, seemingly embarrassed. She looked at Mila, as if expecting a bad reaction.

“Of what?” Mila asked.

“The SAGA community” Lauren said “Better known as LGBTQ+, but SAGA is easier to say. You’re cool with that, right? Not one of those homophobic, transphobic jerks?”

 

“No, I’m cool. I also like Captain Griffin. But I like Black Crow, he’s hot!” 

“He’s alright, but there is no way he’s better than Captain Griffin”

“He is too.”

“Yeah, yeah. But we all know that Mist is the best. She’s so cool”

“Don’t forget cute! Definitely hotter than Black Cro-” Mila cut herself off, realizing she was about out herself. She needed to be more careful. Lauren looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“No homo?” Mila squeaked, embarrassed. 

“No, it’s cool if you like like Mist. I’m not going to heckle you for it.” Lauren said “I’m fine with the SAGA community. Can’t say the same for some people I know”

“Oh, okay… But I’m not lesbian, or bi or anything” Mila said, trying to cover up. 

“What about pansexual?” Lauren asked “the pan flag has the same colors as your bird”  
“What- well… uh… yes?”

“Okay.” Lauren relaxed more into the bed.

“What about your flag?” Mila said, trying to change the topic. She didn’t like that someone had guessed her sexuality. What a way to start the school year… “is your flag an LGBTQ+ flag?”

“Yeah. It’s the asexual flag. I’m ace. And aro, but I don’t have that flag.”

“Oh, cool” Mila let out a sigh of relief. She was lucky to have a friend in the LGBTQ+ community. Or SAGA as Lauren called it “What’s asexual?”

“Asexual is when you don’t have sexual attraction to anyone. So, you’d be pretty to me, and not hot. But that doesn’t mean I can’t see beauty, I can see it just fine.”

“Oh…” And awkward silence followed after.

“Ohmygosh!” Lauren jumped off her bed “what time is orientation?”  
“8:00” 

“It’s 7:55!” Lauren checked her watch.

“What?” 

“Don’t question time, just go. We can’t be late!!!” Lauren pushed Mila out the door. “Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You made it through the entire chapter!
> 
> Sorry for any errors. 
> 
> I might turn this into an actual series, but that depends on how I feel and the time I have.  
> If I do turn this into a series and add relationships and such, they won't be too good. I'm as aro and ace as they get, so relationships aren't my forte.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~GlacierKato


End file.
